Is it enough?
by WIWJ
Summary: One ShotSong fic. somewhere between death toll and the season finally rumors. No spoilers beyond death toll..


A/N don't own the song.. don't own the characters.. Nothing nothing nothing.. is mine.

**Is it Enough?**

Lily had begged her, that was the only reason she was sitting there at Matt Seely's birthday party.

She'd knownabout _them._ She had heard the rumors, but more importantly Woody had been avoiding her like typhus.

Work was just work, he didn't hang around and wait for results, or stop by and tell her little things about their cases. It seemed impossible to get him to look her in the eye. So when she'd heard the rumors, she'd known.

She'd known she'd lost him. Who would have ever thought, after all these years, the two things that would make him leave her would be telling him she loved him, and making love to him? _Of all the irony_..

Now she was studiously avoiding looking at that side of the room all together. She pasted a smile on her face and acted like she was having the time of her life, no matter how rediculous that actually was. It was working too.. until the stupid song came on.

* * *

He had almost died when he saw here sitting there with Lily and Bug. He hadn't thought for one moment that she would be here. He'd hustled Lu over to the corner feeling like a cheating husband. She never looked at him. 

She knew he was here. Bug had called out his name drunkenly as they walked in the door. She hadn't looked up though. She'd just continued talking to Lily and Santana like she didn't know who 'The Wood-ster' could possibly be referring too. Lu was talking to him, something about NPR. Woody tried not to grimace as he nodded his head at her, feigning understanding.

Pretending to be listening instead of beating himself up inside because Jordan Cavanaugh wouldn't even look at him. That was….. until the blessed song came on.

**Now, I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to use you  
just to have somebody by my side.  
And I don't want to hate you,  
I don't want to take you, but I don't want to be the one to cry. **

_Could that be more Jordan? _Woody smirked, until he saw her. She glanced around uneasily, as if she could actually see the music in the air. Her eyes clicked into his, and the look in them actually made him gasp.

* * *

_  
_**And that don't really matter to anyone anymore.  
But like a fool I keep losing my place  
and I keep seeing you walk through that door**. 

_Like a fool.. Like a damned fool._ Jordan took a deep breath trying to keep the tears from falling.

She had seen the guilt wash over him when their eyes met. _  
_

**But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough. **

_See Woody? I told you, I told you this would happen._

She quickly wiped her eyes and looked away. Collecting her purse and listening to Lily and Santana moan at her departure, she made them promise to get Bug home in one piece.

**Now, I could never change you, I don't want to blame you.  
Baby, you don't have to take the fall.**

_No, no you don't have to take the fall, this is my fault too. I screwed this up too._ She cast her eyes back to him. He was starring into her.

* * *

**_Yes, I may have hurt you, but I did not desert you.  
Maybe I just want to have it all. _**

_I didn't Jordan. I was right there the whole time. I needed you to fight for us. You just didn't see it._

He tried to push the thought to her.

He glanced briefly at Lu, wasn't _she_ having it all? A girl who would actually be his girlfriend? She was studying him with her 'shrinkeyes'.

**It makes a sound like thunder, it makes me feel like rain.  
And like a fool who will never see the truth,  
I keep thinking something's gonna change**

_Nothing would have changed, Jo. It would have all just fallen back into where we're comfortable. Stuck in limbo. _

He watched her try to turn away from him only to turn back. Closing her eyes for a minute like she was physically in pain.

_Wouldn't it have? _

**But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough.**

She was half way to the door now when Lois stopped her. Mumbling something and handing her a drink.

**And there's no way home, when it's late at night and you're all alone. **

_Home.. "Home is right behind you, Woody."_

_Where the hell is home now, Jordan?_

_

* * *

_

_Home. Okay so that hurts. That really hurts. _Jordan took a deep breath and was about to make another attempt to leave.

**Are there things that you wanted to say? **

She tried to stop her self, but she couldn't she'd just mouthed the lyric at him

_Are there Woody? Is there anything left to say?

* * *

_

**  
**

_Yes Sweetheart. Of course there are things.. lots of things. _

Woody took a sharp breath and looked at the ceiling, trying to steady himself.

**  
And do you feel me beside you in your bed,  
there beside you, where I used to lay? **

_Hoyt, you're an idiot. Jordan in your arms. Jordan asleep, hair splayed across the pillow. Jordan's hands in your hair Damn it!_

**And there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch**.

_I love you. Please don't leave. _Her hand was on the door before he realized he'd been holding his breath. _Please?

* * *

_

**There's a reason why people don't stay who they are.  
Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough. **

_You're not who you were. My Woody couldn't have never done this to me. __The man I knew wouldn't throw this away now._

She cast her eyes back towards him before pulling the door open.

* * *

**Baby, sometimes, love... it just ain't enough.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, No. **

_No. No wait, Jordan it is. It is enough._

He was watching her leave! Just sitting there watching her leave.

"Woody?" _Lu damn it.. damn it..._

"She's… I…" He looked at her for a second before casting his anguish at the door.

"Go!" Lu said quickly, smacking at his arm. He looked confused. "Follow her!" She looked at the closing door. "Hurry!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so sorr-.." He muttered jumping up and grabbing his coat.

"Run. You're going to miss her." She said urgently. He ran.

"Jordan!" The cold air hit him in the face as he burst through the doors. "Jordan wait!" She kept walking. "Jordan please? Please?"

She spun around to face him. Tears, damn it, he saw tears.

"No Sweetheart, don't.." He closed the gap between them faster than he would have thought possible, softly wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's okay." She explained. "Go back. She's.. she's nice. You deserve someone.. who's-."

"Shh.. Shh. Stop it!" He begged.

"It's _okay_. You deserve sweet and empathetic. She's.. great.. perfect." He tried to make her stop again. "Woody, you don't want me. Too much water under the burning bridges. I get it." She was trying to stop crying, failing more miserably with each word. "I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about it. I'll be okay."

"What about me? Huh?" He took her by the shoulders. "I won't be okay. I won't. Not without you." She looked at him shaking her confused head. "I got scared Jordan. I.." He looked at her sniffing back his own tears. "I got scared."

"You?" She squeaked. He let a soft breathy chuckle escape his mouth.

"Yeah, me." He looked at her. "Really trying Jordan.. it means we can fail. It means I can loose you.. it's kind of all or nothing all of the sudden. I'm…" He looked at her. "What if we can't do it? What if I ask you to promise me forever and you ca-?"

She put her finger to his lips.

"Forever sounds.. nice."

"What?" He tilted his head his eyes narrowing. He looked at her like she was from Mars.

"I said forever sounds nice." She raised her voice. "I'd like that."

He tried to regain his composure. "You'd.. You'd-?" She looked at him innocently and nodded. "L-L-Like that?"

She smiled now folding her hands into this hair and nodding again.

"Is that what you're offering?" Now it was his turn to nod, slowly, as if she may disappear at any moment. "Wanna take me home?" He nodded again. "This time when I ask you to come in-?" He nodded again before bringing his lips to hers and kissing her.

He'd hummed that blessedly stupid song in the shower for days after that, until she finally squirted him in the face with her shower massage and threatened to get out if he didn't stop….


End file.
